Destiny's Bounty 2.0
:Not to be confused with the movie set or the Season 5 set. }} Destiny's Bounty 2.0 was a large airship used by the Ninja and their allies as their main headquarters. Some time after the Golden Master's defeat, Wu and Nya redesigned and rebuilt the original ship after its destruction. As the Ninja partook in the Tournament of Elements, Nya worked on and completed the ship, shortly before Chen and his army of fake Anacondrai invaded Ninjago. A battle ensued at the Corridor of Elders, with the Bounty being used against Chen's army. Garmadon was later banished to the Cursed Realm aboard the ship, in a bid to defeat Chen's followers. The Ninja later set off aboard the Bounty to find an ancient tomb and claim the Realm Crystal. Later, when Nadakhan fought the Ninja, the Bounty was seized by the police and was destroyed in New Djinjago's collapse. Due to Jay's final wish, recent events were undone and the Bounty was left unscathed. On the Day of the Departed, Wu and the Ninja used the Bounty to access the old monastery, and later Yang's Temple - which became their new base. During the battle with the Time Twins and the Vermillion, the Bounty was shot down and crashed in the desert beneath the temple. After Wu was lost to time, the Bounty was reconstructed for a third time, still bearing great resemblance to its second incarnation. The Ninja flew the vessel during their struggles with the Sons of Garmadon. During the battle with the Colossus, the Bounty was caught and crushed to pieces. The original Ninja and Wu used Traveler's Tea to escape in time, with the ship's cabin being sent to the first realm along with the Ninja. The Dragon Hunters went on to use parts of the vessel to make their own vehicles. History The Tournament of Elements The Invitation Not long after Zane's believed demise, Wu and Nya began planning to rebuild the Destiny's Bounty, and created blueprints at Garmadon's Monastery. Versus Nya and Wu officially began construction on the vessel at the Samurai X Cave. At one point, Misako arrived with news that the Ninja had gone missing. Nya departed in the D.B. Express, leaving Wu to take over the reconstruction. The Day of the Dragon Wu reported to Nya that the Bounty was nearing completion, and that they planned to use it to bring the Elemental Masters back to Ninjago from Chen's Island. The Greatest Fear of All While the Elemental Masters chased after Chen's noodle trucks, Wu ordered Nya to ready the Bounty if the worst-case scenario comes to pass. The Corridor of Elders The Destiny's Bounty 2.0 was finally completed and was used on the Anacondrai Cultists to stop them from taking over Ninjago. Possession Winds of Change When Morro attacked Steep Wisdom, Wu ordered Nya and the Ninja to flee in the Destiny's Bounty. Ghost Story The Ninja used the Bounty to escape from Morro that was after of the staff of the First Spinjitzu Master but Morro shut down the Bounty, crashing in the Forest of Tranquility. It was later used to return to Steep Wisdom. Peak-a-Boo The Earth Mech, ElectroMech, Titan Mech, and Fire Mech were loaded into the Bounty's cargo hold and the Ninja, Wu, Ronin, and Misako set off toward the Wailing Alps. Kingdom Come After the Ninja reached Cloud Kingdom, Nya landed the Bounty on the side of the mountain and locked their recent prisoner Ghoultar in a Deepstone prison aboard the ship. After the Ninja returned in pursuit of Morro, Ronin flew the Bounty into the action while Nya manned the guns and Wu used the anchor to bring the Ninja onboard. Once they secured the Sword of Sanctuary, the Ninja flew the Bounty back to Steep Wisdom. The Crooked Path When chasing Ronin, the Ninja boarded the Bounty but found out it was a trap. Skybound Misfortune Rising With his home realm incidentally destroyed due to the Cursed Realm's collapse, Nadakhan used the Sword of Souls to excavate large portions of Ninjago's landmass and elevate them in the sky, in an effort to rebuild Djinjago. One of the first, if not the first chunk of land that Nadakhan levitated was a junk yard which housed the Bounty after it was confiscated by the police. On a Wish and a Prayer The Sky Pirates use Misfortune's Keep to help rebuild Djinjago in the skies of Ninjago. At one point, Nadakhan briefly points out the piece of land containing the Bounty, which greatly excites Clancee, seeing the Ninjas' (as well as their old rival's vessel) is now in their hands. The Way Back With Nadakhan's Djinn power temporarily drained, chunks of Ninjago that had risen to the sky had begun to collapse onto what remained of Ninjago itself. It is possible that the chunk containing the Bounty, if the Bounty was still intact (and not ravaged by the Sky Pirates), had collapsed onto Ninjago to be destroyed. If it wasn't by the time Jay made his final wish (that Skybound had never happened), time had reversed so that Nadakhan had never existed in this era to seize the Bounty and the police had never confiscated it in the first place, because Nadakhan wasn't around to frame the Ninja. Day of the Departed On the Day of the Departed, Wu flew the Bounty to the ruins of the Monastery of Spinjitzu to honor his father. After Morro warned him of Yang's plan, the two used the Bounty to return to Ninjago City where they met up with the other Ninja. They then flew the Bounty to the Temple of Airjitzu, though due to extreme winds, they were unable to get close. When the rift closed, it sent a shockwave causing the Bounty to crash next to the temple. Sons of Garmadon The Jade Princess Lloyd and Harumi escape the Sons of Garmadon aboard the Destiny's Bounty, which Lloyd had to kick start to get running before going to pick up the other Ninja. The Oni and the Dragon The Ninja decide to stay on the Destiny's Bounty since the Temple of Airjitzu is too out in the open. Snake Jaguar Nya prepares a bike for Zane while Harumi tries to make herself useful. Dead Man's Squall After grabbing an incapacitated Zane, Lloyd makes the decision to go to Dead Man's Squall, to hide from the Sons of Garmadon since they're after the Baby. As they discuss about the Wu's blanket that has the map to Primeval's Eye, a mechanical spider that Mr. E had placed inside of Zane shorts out the power and Samurai X, who is then possessed by the Quiet One. Samurai X takes out the thrusters, making the Destiny's Bounty crash land in Primeval's Eye. The Quiet One The Ninja attempt to repair the Destiny's Bounty, and as they do so, they discover that the baby is actually Wu. They were then able to get it online, but discover that Harumi is the Quiet One. The Sons of Garmadon soon hold them captive on the ship. Game of Masks The Sons of Garmadon use the Destiny's Bounty to head over to the Oni Temple and wait for Harumi to return with the Mask of Hatred. Seeing her successfun and a crab monster attacking them, Ultra Violet convinces Harumi it would be the best time to take the Bounty, which she does so. Lloyd tried to stop them, but ends up captured as they fly off, leaving the Ninja and Wu behind. True Potential The Ninja were able to recover the Bounty following the Sons of Garmadon's arrest. It was onboard that Lloyd wants the Ninja to go to Kryptarium Prison to confront Garmadon, but the others object and he reluctantly agrees. Later, Lloyd disables the navigation system and organizes a meeting down below, but it turned out to be a ruse as he locks them in a room and goes to the prison himself. After they get out, thanks to Cole, they try to contact Lloyd, but he destroyed his console while ignoring their pleas. Once they manage to reenable the navigation system, they see that Harumi has hacked all the cameras in the prison so the whole world views Lloyd and Garmadon's battle. Big Trouble, Little Ninjago When Lloyd escaped Garmadon with Baby Wu, Harumi pursued him, until the Ninja arrived with the Bounty, trying to keep it from hitting skyscrapers. As Harumi caught up, Lloyd flung Wu aboard, and the Bounty was force away, leaving Lloyd with Harumi. However, the ship was grabbed by the Colossus. The Bounty was ultimately destroyed by Garmadon's Colossus. Half of it, the entire rear, were teleported to the Realm of Oni and Dragons with Jay, Kai, Cole, Zane, and Toddler Wu. Hunted Firstbourne The Ninja, now trapped in the Realm of Oni and Dragons, did their best to salvage the parts, Jay using one as gaming console. However, when the Ninja were captured by Dragon Hunters, the Bounty was hauled away as well. Iron & Stone When explaining to Iron Baron about where he found the Ninja, Heavy Metal said they had "fortifications," referring to the ruins of the Destiny's Bounty. The Ninja later see the remains at Dead's End, where they say it belonged to them, to no avail. Description Appearances Notes *The official name was revealed in a comic in a LEGO Club magazine. *The design of the Destiny's Bounty 2.0 in Season 8 is inspired by its counterepart from The LEGO Ninjago Movie. *As seen in a concept art, there isn't Zane's bed in the cabin. This may caused by the fact that as a Nindroid he doesn't need sleep. **However, he can be seen sleeping several times in Season 1. Gallery MoS49Bounty1.png|The Bounty on route to the Wailing Alps MoS49Bounty2.png|The Bounty's engines. MoS49Bounty3.png|The bow of the Bounty frozen due to the extreme cold of the wailing alps. DoDBounty.png|The Bounty on the Day of the Departed. DoDExitBounty.png|The Ninja exit the crashed Bounty. PBounty.png|In Ninjago Possession Base-Commander-Badge-r1.png MoS55Bounty.png Concept Art DVyMk94W4AA2Rbc.jpeg DB2.0 Interior.jpg DB2.0 Interior-2.jpg DB2.0 Interior-3.jpg DB2.0 Interior-4.jpg Category:Vehicles Category:Objects Category:2015 Category:Ninja Vehicles Category:Ninjago: Realm of Shadows Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninja's Homes Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Day of the Departed Category:The Hands of Time Category:Sons of Garmadon